HUGE Mistake of Draco Malfoy
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: Graduating party at Hogwarts, where Draco sleeps with someone. He wakes up, and voila, no one else than Hermioen Granger, naked is laying beside him. Three months after she find out she's pregnant... is the child Draco's... read to find out. Please rev


The story may be little sour operish, but not too much. It's similar to "Between Two Loves-Story About Father and Son", cause it's about Draco and Hermione (again...). This time I think I did a better job of composing my thoughts, and pasting them on the computer. .   
At first, I wanted to write a story just about Draco's first sexual experience. I realizes that that kind of story would have to have a really high rating. So I started plotting inside my head, and voila.   
Note Before the Story: In his grade six, Harry defeated Voldemort.  
HUGE Mistake of Draco Malfoy  
It was the last day of seventh grade at Hogwarts for everyone in the same year with Harry Potter. It was sad and happy thing at the same time, Draco thought. He'll finally be able to enter the Ministry. He knew that his father secured place for him there, already. And at the same time, he'll have to marry someone, probably Pansy Parkinson. The biggest problem was, about Pansy-marrying fact was that he already loved someone. She was also a Slytherin final year, and her name was Lila.   
-"Draco, I got alcohol for tonight. Did you get enough weed?" – Blaise Zabini jerked Draco from thinking.  
Of course they are celebrating their final year at Hogwarts. They'll all get to Lila's house, and spend some quality time getting smashed. Her parents were on a trip, so her whole mansion was available.  
-"Course I did" – Draco said, standing up. He also had to call that stupid Potter, Weasley, and Granger to join them. It was tradition to call everyone.   
-"I'll go and call those stupid Gryffindors" – Draco sneered, getting out of the nice and dark common room.  
  
He gave correct password to the wall, which was "Confutatis, maledictis".   
He got on his trench coat, which he was carrying in his left arm. It was long, black, and it made him look even more ethereal. A few times he heard some first years saying that he looks like devil, when he wears it. He didn't care. He liked being compared with something like that.   
Where could he search for Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Library!   
He checked it, but they weren't there.  
Outside?  
He got outside, placing his hand over his face, to protect his eyes from the sun. They weren't there either.   
  
Than trophy room came to his mind. Wrong place, again.   
He sighed, and decided not to look after them; he wanted to see all trophies he and all Malfoys received.   
He was looking all over. Almost half of the trophy room was filled with last name Malfoy. Malfoys had all kinds of first names. But one thing was certain – no two Malfoys had same first name. Well there were about three ones that were named Cassius, but there was Cassius, Cassius II and Cassius III.   
-"Draco, there you are" – someone said.  
Draco turned around. It was Lila. He smirked when he saw her. She wasn't exactly the prettiest person he saw, but she was pretty. There was something in the way she was walking, and gesticulation, something that he really loved with her. She was also wearing trench coat, but her was shiny one .  
-"As you can see I'm here" – Draco said.  
-"I talked to Potter, Granger, and Weasley. They'll be there. They'll arrive by Floo Powder. Their father didn't learn them how to apparate illegally" – Lila said putting a smirk on her face.   
-"Well your father also taught you same thing, didn't he?" – Draco also smirked.   
  
At Lila's house, it was as it always was. Her mansion was huge, and there they were all sitting in one of her living rooms, drinking, and some of them like Draco, and Lila were smoking weed.   
When Harry, and his friends arrived, they were terrified. None of them ever tried any of that stuff. They were even more surprised when they saw that lots of their Gryffindor fellows were doing same thing. Well every Gryffindor except Neville were drinking, cause he was laying on the floor, unconsciousness.   
-"Well who do we have here? Three left Gryffindors. Come and join us, and have some drink. I wouldn't advise you to take anything stronger than champagne, cause you might finish on the floor like your friend" – Draco smirked, when he saw them. He was sitting in the main armchair, drinking whisky. Even if one empty whisky bottle was lying close to him, he didn't seem much drunk. The bottle was his; cause he was the only one drinking whisky. Other people had wine, champagne, vodka, brandy, and some of them were just smoking.   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione seated themselves as far away from Draco, as it was possible.   
-"Going to drink something?" – Lila asked them.  
-"No thanks" – said all three of them, automatically.  
-"What Mudblood? They don't have alcohol, in your world of mud?" – Draco sneered over the room.  
-"Of course that they do. Lila, I want double whisky" – Hermione spitted.  
Her "brave" decision was followed by Draco's challenging smirk, Ron and Harry's "Hermione", and Lila's obnoxious:  
-"Go and get it yourself, Mudblood."   
Hermione got up, and went to the table where all drinks were. Everybody was looking at her.  
When she reached the table, she just had one question:  
-"What is double whisky?"   
She heard the expression in the movies, but never knew what it actually mean.  
  
Draco was totally drunk, returning from the washroom. Beside that he smoked, he also took ecstasy.   
Than he suddenly bumped into someone. He knew that person must be female. He hugged her, and she hugged him back. Than he buried his head into her neck, and smelled. The heavy and strong perfume. That person must only be Lila. He raised his head little, and kissed her. She could taste whisky in his mouth. He lowered his hands little, so they weren't on her back anymore, they were somewhere else. And than the E started hitting him up to his brain, so he was totally under it.   
She didn't seem to give any resistance at all. She seemed to want him, as much as he does her. Well at least as person who he thinks she is. Maybe Draco could be terrible wrong, or perfectly right. He didn't know. He didn't care.  
At least he thought it was Lila, but he wasn't able to see anything, in the dark of one of the guest rooms, that they were using. The room was used just because one reason – it was the closest one.   
None of them wanted to speak. Both of them were too busy with each other.   
  
Early morning sun, made Draco wake up earlier. He didn't even bother to look at anything, or even get his cloth on. He got up, feeling sharp pain in his head. The room had its personal bathroom, so Draco didn't have to go outside the room to get water. He felt unstandable thirst.   
After he drank water, he didn't feel much better. Dehydration worked into his brain, and he knew that more than few hours were necessary for him to get better.   
When he got into the room, he was surprised. He expected seeing Lila on the bed, or at least an empty bed, but there was no one else than – Hermione Granger.   
Even if she was covered in sheets, it was obvious that she was naked. Her bushy hair was all over the pillows.   
  
Draco arrived his home not feeling any better. Strong delirium dizziness inside his head, and his whole body numb. His all school stuff was already at home. His father didn't want to bother him at all. He knew very well how does it feel to be drunk, or high.  
  
Five months later…  
  
Draco really loved his new job. He was one of seven Azkeban Governors.   
Only one thing was bothering him. He had to talk to his father.   
  
His love life was boring, cause he didn't have relationships with anyone. He didn't see Lila at all. She wasn't married, but she had something with one of Draco's close friends, Anton Mann.  
One Saturday, when neither his father nor him had any work to do, Draco felt that it was perfect time to talk to his father. Narcissa was out, shopping. Servants had a day off.   
Draco entered his father's cabinet. Lucius was reading the paper, carelessly. Draco came closer, and sit on the chair, saying:  
-"Father, I need to talk to you…"  
-"Draco, I didn't see you. What do you have?" – Lucius asked, placing his newspaper down. He was never what you can call the best father, but he always tried to help his son.  
-"Well I don't know what to say. But I'll be short. On the last day of school, we were at Lila's house, right…" – Draco started awkwardly, looking down all the time.   
-"Yes… please continue. I see it's serious…" – Lucius said slowly.  
-"Well I slept, I slept with someone, but I thought that someone is Lila…" – Draco said.  
-"Yeah, you told me you love Lila" – Lucius said. –"Please continue"  
-"Well I just thought that. It wasn't Lila, it was Mudblood Granger."  
-"What the hell are you saying Draco?" – Lucius was horrified on thought that his son had anything with Mudbloods.   
-"That's not everything… it would be okay if she… well she told me that three a month ago… she didn't know it… when she found out about that she couldn't stop anything…"  
-"Draco, are you saying that she is pregnant, and carrying your child. Plus now, she wants to marry you" – Lucius snapped at his son, half mad, half hysterical.   
Draco just nodded with his head. His father came closer to him, and motioned him to stand up. Draco knew that punishment goes next. He won't get beaten up; he is too old for that. There was his father drawing his wand, and next moment Lucius was saying "Crucius" which made Draco find himself lying on the floor, feeling pain. Every nerve in his body was fried by preternatural pain.   
He knew he deserved that, but at the same time he was drunk, and high, so he couldn't control himself.   
  
Glenn Granger was washing the dishes, when she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened the door, and tall blond man was standing in front of her. The fact that he was cloaked, helped Mrs Granger realize that this man must be wizard. And she also knew who this must be. She knew that this is Lucius Malfoy. She remembered him from "The Flourish and Blotts", when he had fight with Mr Weasley.  
-"Hello, I want to speak to your daughter. Where is he?" – Lucius tried to be as polite as much as it was possible.   
-"She is in her room, but she doesn't…" – Mr Granger was unable to finish what she started, because Lucius placed Body Bind on her, and passed by. When he got upstairs, there was just one room where was light. He came in, but unfortunately he came inside at the same time when Hermione was taking her bra off.   
-"Would you excuse me?" – She snapped at him.   
He didn't go red at all. He did worse things when Lord Voldemort was still alive. He remembered how he raped few women.   
-"Listen to me, you little bitch. Or you will abort right now, or I'm killing you." – He snarled at her.   
Hermione got her bra on, and a red shirt.  
-"Why do you come inside my house, and just order me something. You should thank God, cause you aren't in the Azkeban now."  
-"Don't even try to mention God in front of me again. So what are you intending to do, Hermione Granger?" – Lucius sneered.   
-"I don't know what are you about to do, but you know really good that you can't kill me. Remember, Dumbledore protected me. For your information I will marry Draco, and our son will be new Malfoy heir" – Hermione snapped.   
-"Listen to me, I'm the one that decided who will be new Malfoy heir. I can disown Draco anytime, and get another child" – Lucius snarled.   
-"You would do that? You don't like your son at all? You would disown him?" – Hermione was surprised and outraged at the same time.   
-"Even if he's my only son, and I love him, bloodline is still much more important for me. And I hope my son thinks same thing" – Lucius said, and got out of the room, slamming the door.   
-"What do you think that could get out from you?" – Hermione said, and sat on her bed.   
She looked at her stomach, and lay on the bed, patting it.  
  
Draco was sitting in his father's study, drinking. He looked the same way his father do, but he was just nineteen years younger. The half closed blinders, made light blend all over his face.  
That stupid Mudblood Granger. If I could just… But that's my own son, even if he'd be a Halfblood. Killing him would mean killing part of myself. Father would do it for me, but stupid Dumbledore had to place charm on her, so she is safe now. What do I do?  
Lucius stormed inside, slamming the door so hard that glass on the windows broke.   
Draco jumped. He knew what is coming next. His father will lecture him, than he'll tell him to go away, that he doesn't want to see him. When Draco goes away he'll drink.  
Lucius did exactly as scenario in Draco's head predicted. He first got the drink, and moved Draco from his chair, sitting there. When he made sure that he drunk enough, and left Draco for enough time, curious what happened, he said:  
-"She wants that bastard to be next Malfoys heir."  
Draco just sighed. He didn't mind his father using that word, but he knew very well that his father didn't use "bastard" just as a first insult he could pick.   
-"Father, you can insult and hate him, but he is still my son" – Draco said slowly. It was the most polite was he could manage.  
-"So you want him. You want him to be your son, to embarrass Malfoy family by having a Halfblood heir? I expected more by you, son." - Lucius said slowly.  
-"You know I don't, father" – Draco sighed, knowing that can't help much.  
-"Go and talk to Lila. Maybe there's still chance that it was her."  
  
-"Draco Malfoy, what brings you to see me? What was so urgent?" – Lila asked, coming down the stairs, of her large mansion.  
-"I wanted to talk to you in private." – Draco said looking at her. He saw her almost every day at the Ministry, but both of them were too busy for each other. She changed a lot. Her hair was up now, and she had eye bags.   
-"Fallow me" – she motioned him to fallow her upstairs. He got up the same, huge, stone staircase. She led him to her drawing room.   
When they got inside, she closed the door.  
-"Is this private enough?" – She asked. A slight sneer was resting on the tips of her mouth.  
-"Lila, this is serious. It really is" – he said, gravely.   
-"Sit down" – she motioned him to sit, and sat beside him.  
-"I haven't seen you for very long time. What do you want to talk about" – she said, placing her hand, on his knee.  
-"Remember the last night, from Hogwarts?" – Draco placed his hand over hers.  
-"Yeah, it was party at this very house" – said Lila, vaguely confused.   
-"We all got drunk. Well almost all of us. I have a question. I had a sex with someone that night. Was it you?" – He looked her straight at her eyes.  
-"Maybe, I don't know… Why do you care for that? What do you want, you had it once, so you claim it, and you want it again?"  
-"No, you don't understand. I'm asking you did you have sex with me?" – Draco asked her again.  
-"I can't remember. I was drunk. I know I did it with someone, but I can't remember with whom" – she said, now totally confused.  
-"Well there is way to check it, isn't there. Were you still innocent after that night?"   
-"Draco, there is problem with that. I'm not innocent from my fifteenth year" – she said, looking away.  
-"Oh, I see" – Draco said quickly. – "Where were you when you woke up?"  
-"I can't remember."  
-"How come you don't remember? Were you naked?"  
-"Draco, for God's sake, I can't remember, why do you want to know so much about that event from past?" – She lost his nerves.  
Draco didn't feel like telling her anything, but he still liked her. But now liking just changed to other form, loving.  
-"When I woke up, I found that Mudblood Granger laying naked in the bad. Three months ago, she told me that she is pregnant. She claims that the child is mine, so I want to make sure that I slept with you. Maybe perhaps the baby isn't mine? Maybe Hermione got so drunk, and after came to my bed, while you went away" – Draco was saying to himself, full of hope.  
-"Draco…" – she stayed wordless.   
-"Just shut up" – she said, and started kissing her. He did it very lustfully, while she wrapped her arms around him.  
-"I want to do it with you, to be sure that it was you" – Draco said, taking her shirt off.   
  
Three Months Later…  
  
-"So father, did you decide yet what are we going to do?" – Draco asked his father, who was sitting in the living room, reading newspaper, and drinking coffee.  
Lucius looked up, seeing his son standing in front of him.  
-"Nothing. You'll just have to marry her. There's no other exit" – Lucius snapped bitterly at his own son.  
Draco sighed. What else could he expect?   
-"From all girls, you picked her. Lila was in front of your nose; she would be good wife to you. When she married Anton Mann, and Mudblood becomes your wife, the only solution will be lovers."  
-"Shouldn't I remind you that someone in this room was cheating on my mother for years, with everyone." – Draco said in stern voice.  
-"Draco, when you do that just because of the lust it's different. But I know you love Lila, and I think she feels something about you, and it will be different" – Lucius said, standing up.  
-"I guess you are right father. I'll be upstairs, practicing Dark Arts, so I can torture the Mudblood after Dumbledore dies" – Draco said.  
-"I think that's only think that is left for you to do" – Lucius sat back, and buried his face in "The Daily Prophet".  
  
-"So how do you feel?" – Hermione was asked carelessly, by Draco.  
-"I'm fine" – she said. She was lying inside a hospital. She got a room for herself.  
-"He will be named Lucius Cassius IV, and no further argument will be done about his name" – Draco said.  
-"How do you know it will be boy? I think that Laura is nice name for girl, or if it's boy as you wish it should be Pettier." – Said Hermione.  
-"Wonderful, Mudblood." – Draco was terrified by Hermione's choice of names.  
-"Really?" – Hermione asked, annoyed.  
-"Really" – Draco said resentfully. –"Anyways, if you give birth to a girl, it will be Lila. Lila was the one that was supposed to here instead of you."  
  
Next day I will be father… Draco thought. He didn't want to see the cover of tomorrow's papers: "New Malfoy Heir, the Halfblood". It was so disgracing. He didn't even want to know how his father felt about this. He was sure he was terrified. His son meant to him everything, but Malfoys were still his family.  
He decided to go and check what is his father doing. He got upstairs, by main staircase, and went towards his father's study. He knew that he must be there, probably drinking.  
He opened the door, and there was for him to see: Lila was sitting in Lucius's lap, and they were kissing. He had his arms around her neck, while she was messing his hair. First he felt dazed, but than he realized something. He was sure that Lila felt the same lust for his father, as for him. He saw her once getting doing the same think with Anton, her fiancé. It was cold pointless kissing, from both of them. Draco was sure that Lila didn't cheat on him without any reason.   
-"Lila" – Draco managed to say.  
She quickly turned around, almost jumping. Lucius just hid behind her.  
-"Hello Draco, did you have a nice day?" – She tried to find any proper thing to say, but there was nothing at that moment that was appropriate.  
-"No, I didn't" – Draco snapped.  
-"Draco…" – She said, standing up. Lucius just buried his face in his hands.  
-"I just don't get you, life?" – Draco said to himself, and exited the room.   
  
Draco's loud steps were heard all over the empty hallway of hospital. He was pacing nervously, reminding himself on his father, when he was nervous. His hand was on his forehead, and he was muttering something like "Jesus, why?" to himself.   
Suddenly someone opened the door of the hall, and entered it. Draco looked up. He was standing face in face with Lila.   
-"Lila."  
-"Hello Draco, did you have a nice day?" – Lila repeated the same sentence she said a day ago.   
-"No, I didn't" – it was Draco's turn to say the same thing he did yesterday.  
-"Draco…" – she said. But this time Draco didn't go away, slamming the door behind him. He knew that his knees aren't strong enough to hold him. He just dropped on Lila, who held him, placing his face on her shoulder.   
She wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his.  
Someone entered, again. This time is was Harry. He stopped when he saw Draco and Lila.  
-"How are you going to explain this to Hermione?" – Harry said furiously.  
Draco raised his head from her shoulder. Piercing stare was sent to Harry.   
-"If you were brave, like you always are, Harry Potter, you would marry the Mudblood, not Draco" – Lila snarled at him.   
Harry didn't have time to even answer the insult Lila just said, cause the doctor came outside, saying:  
-"It's coming!"  
It was only thing he was able to say, cause other doctor pulled him inside. Harry grinned. Draco slammed first Coca-Cola machine he could reach, causing it to crash (Even if they are wizards, it doesn't mean that they don't drink Coke). Lila moved closer to the doors, when Lucius Malfoy came in.  
He entered the hall lazily, glancing an ambitious look at Lila, who just looked away. She knew that she shouldn't let him kiss her, cause it won't end up good. Draco was too busy to notice his father, cause he was looking at his bloody left fist, which he used to smash the machine. Harry was really surprised to see him.  
-"I should kill you, when I killed Voldemort" – Harry said through his teeth.   
-"So why didn't you do it?" – Lucius coldly replied.   
-"Cause I already felt too sorry for Draco. How do you think that he would feel if he'd lost only person that would do anything for him, even if the only reason for that was being his son" – Harry said through his teeth.   
-"What do you know?" – Lila said resentfully.   
Lucius just gave cynical laugh, and placed his hand on Lila's shoulder.   
-"Don't touch me" – Lila threw his hand.   
Lucius grabbed her arm, and twisted it, saying:  
-"You were the one that wanted it, at the first place, don't you remember?" – Lucius mover closer to her.  
-"In your version, yes. But it was little different." – Lila said, her eyes looking in killing way at Lucius.  
-"Yeah, but just a little. You came, I touched you, you touched me, and you let me kiss you…" – Lucius started.  
-"SHUT UP! I don't want to know what happened. And I also thought that you are my father" – Draco yelled. Harry was totally confused by what they were talking about.   
Lucius gave a frown.   
-"Draco, I'm sorry. I just wanted her. That's all" – Lucius said, and sat on the bench. With his back bent, he rested his elbows on his knees.  
-"Draco, I'm also sorry" – said Lila, placing her arm around Draco waist. Once again, Draco dropped on her, putting his head on her shoulder, and she putting her head on his head.   
-"I love you Lila. And I want you to know that I'm intending to marry you for first time I get chance" – Lila heard Draco's hushed voice.   
-"I know Draco" – she said, knowing that there's no small chance that they will ever marry. Small, but there still is one.   
  
-"Mr Malfoy, would you like to see your son?" – Doctor jerked Draco from his happy thoughts.  
-"I don't know" – Draco was honest. –"Father, please. I don't think I have enough strength to walk in there."  
Lucius, silently stood up, and followed the doctor. His heavy slow steps lost behind the closed door of the room.  
A minute after he came outside. Everyone stared at him. Lucius gave a mad laugh, and said:  
-"Draco, come in to see him. Lila, and you Potter, also" – Lucius said, and motioned them to come in.   
Draco knew this was order. He and Lila stood up, and walked into the room. Harry was following them.   
He entered the room, with Lila hanging over his arm.   
-"Mudblood, let my son see your child" – Lucius sneered.  
Hermione was frightened. Lila let go of Draco, and came closer to his father, placing her hand on his shoulder.   
-"Why are you forcing her to do that? She doesn't want to" – Harry snarled.   
Lucius again looked at Lila, but this time he showed pure lust, in his gray eyes to have her right away.   
-"Hermione, I want to see my son" – Draco said unhurriedly.  
Hermione moved sheet from baby's face, and passed child to Lila, who was the only one that knew how to hold the baby. Well Lucius also knew that, but Hermione was too scared to give it to him.  
-"Draco… this baby looks just alike…" – Lila couldn't finish the sentence.  
-"Harry Potter?" – Lucius added, sneering at Hermione.  
-"What the -?" – Swore Harry and Draco at the same time.   
-"He does. Look at his eyes… they are green. And his face has sort of tan, the same one that Harry has. And look at his messy black hair…" – Lila was saying.  
-"Jesus Christ" – again, duet from Draco and Harry was heard, when they saw the baby.   
-"Draco this can't be your child" – said Lila.  
-"Hallelujah, of course it isn't. It's Potter's child" – Lucius's triumph was quite obvious.   
-"Hermione…" – Harry was astonished.   
-"I believe that she owns us an explanation" – Lila, said maliciously. She returned the baby to the mother, and placed herself between Draco and Lucius.  
-"I slept with Harry. I was drunk. Than, in the middle of the night, I went to get a drink. I didn't want to go to the washroom, so I went to the kitchen. After I returned, I passed another room, where I saw Draco, laying on the bed alone. I wondered how did he feel, so I came inside, took my gown off, and laid beside him" – Hermione said.  
-"Stupid Mudblood" – said Lucius.  
-"And you wanted…" – Draco tried.   
-"Draco, lets just go. They are not worth it. Come on, I need your help to tell Anton that I'm braking up with him" – Lila said, trying to get out of the room.  
-"No Lila, you left me. It's your entire fault. Go ahead, and marry Anton. I don't have want you." – Draco exited the hospital room, slamming the door.  
-"Draco…" – Lila shrieked. She wanted to run after Draco telling him that she loves him, but Lucius grabbed her arm brutally, so she was unable to.  
-"Let him go. He is not worth it" – Lucius told her.  
Harry was staring at Hermione, who was on the bed, holding her baby, and looking down.  
-"An hour ago, he said he loves me, and that he'll marry me when he get his first chance" – Lila was on the edge to cry.   
-"Lila dear lets go. We have to tell Anton that you won't marry him, and I need time to kill Narcissa." – Lucius said, with twisted smile on his face.  
-"Lucius, does that…" – she started, but Lucius placed his hand over her mouth.   
-"Shut up" – then he kissed her.   
  
~The end~  
  
  
  



End file.
